


Itsuki Aoi, Sass Master.

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Okay, we know that Itsuki is sweet. But, he’s also v sassy.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki & Akagi Touma, Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki & Shimazaki Maiko, Aoi Itsuki & Tsurugi Yashiro
Kudos: 17





	Itsuki Aoi, Sass Master.

Itsuki Aoi, Status: I can’t believe I found my long lost younger brother! 

Comments

Yashiro Tsurugi: Aoi, once again, if we actually were brothers, I’D BE OLDER. 

~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: Mr. True Artist having no social skills shouldn’t have surprised me, and yet, here we are.

“Aoi! What the hell’s with that Topic status?!”

“I’m just telling the truth, here.”

“No one told me you were a sassy bastard…”

“Well, you know now.”

~

Itsuki Aoi, status: Got out of collective punishment by pointing out that it was a war crime under the Geneva Convention. Let’s go!

Comments

Touma Akagi:  _ You _ got out!

Tsubasa Oribe: You left us behind!

Itsuki Aoi: You could have left with me! It’s a war crime, she had no right to keep us there!

~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: Oh, come on! Talking to a cat to learn cat-like charm?! Just listen to sassy music, that’s what he does!

Comments

Tsubasa Oribe: cAN WE FORGET ABOUT THAT?!

Itsuki Aoi: NO. 

~

Maiko Shimazaki, Status: Kids at work giving me grief over coming in hungover... #ugh

Comments

Itsuki Aoi: YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I’M GIVING YOU GRIEF, YOU SEND ME ON FETCH QUESTS TO GET YOUR HANGOVER MEDICINE!

~

Touma Akagi, Status: I’m a hero, and I can be your hero! 

Comments

Yashiro Tsurugi: The Ouga Blooper Reel says differently. 

Itsuki Aoi: And the Ouga Blooper Reel also shows you half asleep and assuming Touma was Kiria. 

Yashiro Tsurugi: waiT NO. 


End file.
